Timing Is Everything
by Aijin
Summary: Remus wants a baby, Sirius doesn't want to be a parent. Sometimes timing becomes extremely important. [Mpreg, Angst, Slash - SBRL, Adult Themes]


TITLE: Timing is Everything  
PART: 1/1  
AUTHOR: Aijin  
EMAIL: pattyd@c-zone.net  
RATING: PG-13  
PAIRING: SB/RL  
SPOILERS: None really…  
WARNINGS: Abortion, wee bit of angst  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, this isn't for profit.  
SUMMARY: Sometime timing really is everything…  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story is an entry in the Harry Potter Mpreg Fuh-Q-Fest Challenge: # 41. Remus comes to Snape for an abortion potion (which is too advanced for Pomfrey to stock, and, as a werewolf, he can't go through official channels like St. Mungo's) Snape finds out that not all is well in the Lupin/Black relationship. (Submitted by Scarlet Carly)  
BETA: Vinny -- Thanks!  
  
* denotes flashbacks  
Remus licked dry lips as his hand hovered in front of the heavy door to Poppy Pomfrey's office. This was his only option; he had no other choice. He had tried to convince Sirius, tried to express his want of a child, but Sirius shot him down every time…  
  
*  
  
    "Sirius, if you'll just listen—"  
  
    "No, Remus," Sirius said tightly, his patience very thin. "No. That's it, end of discussion. We're not having any kids."  
  
Remus looked at Sirius with sorrow on his face. "Sirius, you're good with children— I've seen you with Harry!" He protested, before Sirius could deny it. "I've seen you with Harry and his friends; they love you, Sirius, that's got to be something."  
  
Sirius looked at Remus as if he were a slow child. "Remus, Harry and his friends are a different matter."  
  
    "Why?"  
  
    "Because," Sirius sat heavily on a chair, rubbing his temple. "They're not ours, not ours to raise or take care of like a parent— Remus, I'm not the type to be a parent, you know that."  
  
    "But… I…" Remus was at a lost for an argument. This was not the first time they had discussed this issue, but Remus suddenly felt defeated. He turned to leave the room, raising a hand to his stomach. "All right, Sirius," he said quietly, his voice full of remorse.  
  
*  
  
Remus dropped his hand. Drawing a deep breath, he prepared to turn. He startled as the door opened.  
  
    "Remus? May I help you?" Poppy Pomfrey's voice sounded a tad confused yet not upset as she spoke.  
  
    "Ah, yes, actually," Remus turned back to her. "I… may I come in?  
  
Poppy nodded, stepping aside to let him enter. He forced a weak smile of thanks and sat heavily on a seat inside.  
  
    "What brings you to my office— you're not injured, and I rarely get very healthy visitors." She laughed at her comment.  
  
    "Actually, I need a… ah, remedy." Remus sighed, averting his eyes from Poppy's bright gaze. Silence stretched as she waited for him to continue. "Well, you see I… I need a potion really, but ah…"  
  
Poppy's brow furrowed. "Are you out of the Wolfsbane?"   
  
    "No, no. It's not that. I need a potion for an abortion…" Remus' voice was quiet and nearly dropped off at the end of the sentence.  
  
Poppy blinked her surprise and looked closely at Remus' abdomen, as if expecting to see it bulging with child. It took a few moments for her to reign in her shock. She took a deep breath and nodded, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
    "Ah, I see. Well, Remus, this is difficult," her voice was very professional, its tone made Remus want to flinch.  
  
    "Difficult?" Remus still looked away from the medi-witch.  
  
    "Yes; you see, because of your condition— being a werewolf, I mean— a simple abortion potion will not work. Your immune system is stronger than most and a normal potion would not make it past that."  
  
    "Oh I see," Remus looked crest-fallen, yet a spark of hope danced somewhere in his mind. If it were impossible to simply get rid of the child then Sirius would surely accept it…  
  
    "You will have to go to Professor Snape for this potion. I am sure he is still up and he should be willing enough to help you." Poppy smiled for Remus' comfort as she noticed his defeated look.  
  
    "Oh… Snape? Yes… I guess I'll go now then?" At Poppy's nod, he rose. "Thank you, Poppy." He nodded in return to hers, leaving her office in favor of the dungeons.  
Remus closed his eyes as he knocked on the door to Severus Snape's office, having already tried his chambers.  
  
Moments later Snape came to the door, annoyed look firmly in place. "Lupin."  
  
    "Snape. I, Poppy sent me here, ah, well I—"  
  
Severus sighed as if the world rested on his shoulders. "Come in, Lupin, and stop your babbling, you're as bad as Potter."  
  
Remus sighed, entering the office and shutting the creaky door. He followed behind Severus to his desk, sitting in front of him.  
  
    "What is it?"  
  
    "I need a potion."  
  
Severus rolled his eyes. "Obviously. One in particular or would you like today's special?"  
  
Remus wrung his hands, looking at the papers on Severus' desk rather than his eyes. "I need an abortion potion." He only just managed to speak without a quiver in his words.  
  
Severus was quiet for a few moments. When he spoke, his voice seemed to have lost much of its sharp edge. "One for a werewolf's system, I presume?" At Remus' nod, he stood, moving to his locked ingredient cupboard.   
  
    "It will be ready tomorrow evening. I suggest you do not eat after a light lunch, it will cause nausea. And you will want to ingest it here, in the case of side effects."   
  
Remus nodded, rising. As he reached the door he turned, facing the Potions Master. As an after thought he added a soft, "Thank you," before he left.  
Sirius stroked Remus' upper-arm softly. "Mm, Remus…" He practically purred.  
  
Remus could smell the scent of sex seeping from Sirius. He sighed, rolling away from him. "Not tonight, Padfoot."  
  
Sirius sighed. "Are you still upset about the baby thing? You know I'm right… C'mon, Moony, I'll make ya feel better…"  
  
    "I just don't feel well, Sirius, please," Remus whispered, pulling the blanket up around him.  
  
    "Fine, Remus. But you need to drop this."  
Remus stood nervously in front of Severus' desk the next night, a ball of anxiety burning hotly in his gut.   
  
Severus retrieved the potion from the cupboard. He paused before giving the vial to Remus.  
  
    "No magic can undue this, make sure you want this before you take it, Lupin."   
  
The only warning Remus would get.  
  
    "I know," Remus nodded. He took the vial with a shaky hand. Uncorking the small bottle, he looked at the dark liquid before closing his eyes and downing the contents.  
  
*  
  
Remus casually dropped a baby magazine in front of Sirius at breakfast. Sirius lifted an eyebrow at the baby that looked back at him, owlishly large eyes blinking up at him. He sighed deeply, turning the magazine over.  
  
    "No, Remus. Stop wasting money on these silly magazines."  
  
Remus sighed, nodded, swept the magazine and threw it away with the remains of his breakfast.  
  
    "Sorry, Sirius."  
  
*  
  
Remus held back a gag as the liquid ran down his throat. It was thick; it tasted like it was meant to destroy. Tears collected in the corner of his eyes— from the taste and the feeling…  
  
    "Sit, Lupin, you're pale."  
  
Remus nodded and sat absently, his hand resting limply on his stomach. He simply sat and stared into the empty air.  
  
Severus shook his head and went back to his desk, holding in a deep sigh.  
  
Remus stayed as he was for nearly ten minutes. "How…"  
  
Severus knew he probably meant a number of things, but decided he would explain the technical aspect. "The fetus will be broken down and absorbed into your body; anything not used will be expelled in your excrement."  
  
Remus nodded, a blank look still on his face, hand still on his stomach.  
  
    "You should go home and rest, the potion works quickly."  
  
Remus stood abruptly then blinked as his vision tilted for a moment. "Yes, I will… ah, thanks… Severus."  
  
The werewolf took his leave at Severus' nod, missing the sigh.  
    "Remus, is something wrong?" Sirius rubbed Remus' arms, standing in front of his weary lover. He had been like this for two days without rest.  
  
Remus, as before, shook his head. "I just—"  
  
    "Don't feel well? Remus, are you sick?" Sirius guided them to a couch, seating them both.  
  
    "No, I… I'm just tired."  
  
    "Remus, it's 8 o'clock in the morning." Sirius took on a disbelieving look. "What's the matter?"  
  
Remus sighed, forcing a smile. He shook he head, saying, "Nothing, Padfoot."  
  
Sirius sighed, looking away. He noticed the shift in the couch as Remus leaned further into it. Sirius stood and walked to the shelf by the garbage bin. He returned to the couch and dropped the magazine from two mornings ago onto Remus' lap.   
  
Confusion crossed Remus' face as he regarded the baby giggling silently at him. He looked up at Sirius wearily, shaking his head and mouthing words as Sirius sat next to him.  
  
Sirius took Remus' hands, a small smile on his lips. "Moony, the other morning, after breakfast, I got to thinking."  
  
A lump grew in Remus' throat; he pleaded silently with Sirius not to say it…  
  
    "I think I was wrong," Sirius rubbed Remus' knuckles. "We could be good parents, you could teach me to be better… we would manage. And how could I refuse some little thing as cute as you?" He chuckled softly.   
  
Remus' eyes widened, his fake smile falling away completely, face blanching.  
  
Sirius immediately noticed the change. "Moony… Remus? What's wrong? Don't you want to have kids?"  
  
Remus' heart constricted painfully. He shuddered as tears sprang to his eyes. His hands covered his face as a sob escaped him.  



End file.
